MG ZR
The MG ZR is an MG-branded "hot hatch" version of the Rover 25 supermini-class car, produced by MG Rover at their Longbridge plant in Birmingham from 2001 to 2005. Compared to the Rover 25, the ZR featured a number of styling modifications and performance enhancements such as uprated sports suspension and a less baffled exhaust. Reception The MG ZR was one of Britain's most popular sporting hatchbacks throughout its production life, and in 2004 was MG Rover's best selling car—the first time that any MG product had been the most popular product of any of the many combines that had owned the MG marque. Tens of thousands of MG ZRs were sold in Britain, and proved particularly popular with young buyers who were attracted by deals such as free insurance and discounts that were the equivalent of VAT. The car was made until 2005. While its handling was praised by reviewers, other apects of the ZR were found to be inadequate. Performance ZR 105 came with a 1.4 K series engine which produced and torque giving a 0–60 mph of 9.7 seconds and a top speed of . It featured 262mm solid disks up front, and drum brakes at the rear. The ZR 120 came with a 1.8 K series engine which produced and torque giving a 0–60 mph of 8.6 seconds and a top speed of . This had a more advanced brake set-up despite the small power increase, featuring same diameter 262mm discs upfront, but this time vented for aided cooling. The drums at the back were also replaced with 239mm solid disks to maintain braking balance. The range-topping ZR 160 came with a 1.8 K Series VVC engine producing and torque giving a 0–60 mph of 7.4 seconds and a top speed of . This featured the most advanced brake set-up available with 282mm vented front discs, and even larger solid 260mm rear disks, all of which provided excellent stopping force in a vehicle only weighing 1145 kg. There were also two diesel variants of the ZR, the first being the ZR TD 100 which had a 2.0 L Series engine that made and torque giving a 0-60 mph of 9.7 seconds and a top speed of . The other diesel-engined ZR was the TD 115 which came with the same 2.0 L series engine but with some minor performance enhancements (improved ECU map), to produce and torque, which saw the car have a 0-60 mph of 9.1 seconds and a top speed of . The ZR TD 115 also came equipped with disc brakes at both the front and the rear sharing its brake set-up with the ZR 120, whereas the ZR TD 100 had drums at the back, sharing its brake set-up with the ZR 105. The 2.0 diesel L series engine is highly tunable for very little money, and is consequently very popular with modifiers. The turbo boost pressure can be manually increased up to a safe limit of 19psi. The injectors can be replaced with Rover SDI injectors out of an older diesel engine, these injectors feature a nozzle with a higher flow rate allowing more fuel to be injected. Coupled with breathing modifications and a remap, for under £500 these diesel engines can see 150-160 bhp which will give the ZR 160 a run for its money due to the comparable power the diesel engine then produces. Other common modifications on the ZR are brake upgrades. Most convert to the ZR 160 set-up, which only requires the correct rear beam, and the disks, pads and larger callipers from a donor car, making it a very simple job. The K series petrol engines are less easily modified unless a lot of money is spent, this has resulted in a common engine conversion to the Rover 2.0 (T16) T series turbocharged engine. This engine in standard form puts out 197 bhp. MG Express and facelift In 2004, the ZR was facelifted with the rest of the MG Rover range, the new design was created by Peter Stevens who designed the McLaren F1. A new, more modern look was given to the car through new front and rear bumpers, headlights, tailgate and various other exterior features. The 2004 model also received a revised interior with new seat materials and a new dash design incorporating the use of soft-touch buttons. This gave the cars a far more modern feel and matched the clean, more angular lines of the exterior. The facelifted ZR also saw the introduction of the Trophy and Trophy SE models. The MG ZR Trophy featuring a sunroof, 16-inch 'Grid-spoke' alloys, new rear light clusters, leather steering wheel and side sill and rear bumper extensions. The Trophy SE featured 17-inch 'Straights' alloy wheels and had air conditioning in the place of a sunroof. Under the Monogram programme buyers could also select a wide range of options to customise their ZR such as choosing optional extras from the Rover 25 list. An example of this being rear parking sensors or heated seats. mg zr 2.0 t.d 140 cv. vel max km/h 223,1 acceleration 0 - 100 6,9 MG ZR in rallying MG Sport & Racing developed a number of MG ZRs to be used in club and national rallying. MG Sport & Racing signed Gwyndaf Evans, Tony Jardine and Natalie Barratt to compete in a number of events. A number of MG ZR's still compete in national rallying events, and the 2007 Rally of GB event saw Luke Pinder compete a ZR in the N1 class and despite not driving the car before the event he led the class after day one and went on to win his class. http://www.rallybrcstars.co.uk/main.php?attrib=&attrib2=&page=News MG ZR in racing MG Sport & Racing built two MG ZR 160's to Group N Specification for the 2003 National Saloon Car Championship. After only two events, and due to poor grids, the 'Team Airconstruct' cars were modified with dry-break refuelling systems and entered into the EERC Britcar Endurance Series run by James Tucker. Driven by car owner John Hammersley and teenager Andrew Dunlop, car # 34 was a late entry into the Series, with only eight races remaining. In a remarkable season the Hammersley/Dunlop pairing scored maximum points in Britcar Class 4 in seven out of eight events, missing out on the overall title, and a perfect score, by only two points to Andy Rouse in a DTM Mercedes, and Callum Lockie in a BMW M3. John Hammersley with son Mark took the Series win in the following year with the car, which had by then been upgraded to 'works' specification , Group N+ Spec. The MG ZR is now raced in the MGCC in two classes, 160s and 190. The races are close and fun filled. MG Rover collapse In April 2005, MG Rover's proposed takeover by SAIC collapsed and the company went into receivership. Nanjing Automobile eventually bought the company's assets three months later, but when the MG range was relaunched in 2007 the ZR and ZS were not included in the model range. It was replaced by the MG3 SW in 2008, sold to the Chinese market only. In 2010, SAIC announced a new MG3 concept car to replace the ZR which was due to enter the UK market in late 2011 or early 2012. It is expected to come with a 1.3 or 1.5 engine. References External links *Rovertech - The MG and Rover Enthusiast Community *The MG ZR Owners Club Forum *MGZR Forum *Official MG-Rover website *MG Car Club (MGCC) ZR/ZS/ZT rgister website *MGCC ZR/ZS/ZT register, ZR representative's website. *MG Owners Club website ZR Category:Sport compact cars Category:Vehicles introduced in 2001 Category:Hatchbacks Category:Front-wheel-drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles